Kio Marv
Dr. Kio Marv was a Czech scientist, responsible for the creation of the genetically-modified oil-producing microbe, OILIX. Biography Life and career While conducting research in the East on biomass pesticide modification, Dr. Marv accidentally discovered the basis for OILIX in one of his experiments, subsequently refining the concept to completion. OILIX was a microalgal organism capable of producing high amounts of petroleum-grade hydrocarbons, with relatively little expense and effort. A renowned computer game enthusiast, Dr. Marv had them shipped to him from the West every month. He also frequently submitted home-brewed games to a variety of magazines to rave reviews. At some point in his life, he and Drago Pettrovich Madnar met at the Prague Academy. In his later years, Dr. Marv suffered from severe heart problems. By the late 1990s, he had no surviving family. In 1999, during a global fuel crisis, Dr. Marv presented OILIX to the World Energy Conference in Prague. Along with STB agent Gustava Heffner and fellow scientist Dr. Madnar, Marv was kidnapped in America by agents of Zanzibar Land, while en route to the International Energy Crisis Summit. Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Dr. Madnar: I was captured along with Dr. Marv while we were in America. Taken to the military fortress in Zanzibar Land, Dr. Marv had a microtransmitter removed from his tooth that had been given to him by Gustava. He was then interrogated for information on OILIX, on which Zanzibar Land intended to gain a monopoly. The microtransmitter was later utilized by the mercenary Black Ninja to lure Solid Snake into a trap, after FOXHOUND commenced a rescue operation. During his captivity, Dr. Marv was able to send out a carrier pigeon (more specifically a wood pigeon that he had brought with him), after attaching a scrap of paper to its leg with his radio frequency written on it. Dr. Marv was eventually contacted by Solid Snake, after the latter discovered the pigeon on the roof of the Tower Building. The Czech scientist attempted to converse with him, though Snake was unable to understand Dr. Marv's native language. Fortunately for Snake, he was able to contact Gustava, who had escaped imprisonment, and was able to ascertain Dr. Marv's whereabouts from her. While awaiting rescue, Dr. Marv had been able to hide a microfilm containing the OILIX plans from his captors inside an MSX cartridge. In addition, in order to ensure the one sent to retrieve the OILIX formula could find it, he also programmed the cartridge's bootup screen to carry his signature. Learning of this, Dr. Madnar tortured his supposed friend in order to obtain the cartridge, revealing himself to be an agent of Zanzibar Land, but Dr. Marv refused to cooperate. Subjected to strangulation,Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1990). Dr. Madnar: Ah! ...Snake, you're too late. He's already passed away. His heart couldn't take it anymore. // Solid Snake: Wait... what's that bruise on his neck?! Dr. Marv was unable to withstand the ordeal due to his heart condition, and died. Despite arriving too late to save Dr. Marv, Snake successfully procured the cartridge and delivered it to his superiors, denying Zanzibar Land its ambitions for global economic superiority. Behind the scenes is a character who appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, with the player's primary objective being to rescue him from Zanzibar Land. His name in reverse is effectively "VRAM 01K", a system message that is displayed upon booting up the MSX2, for which Metal Gear 2 was developed. This is commented upon in the ending of the game, when Campbell, Holly, and Snake deduce that the MSX cartridge they obtained is genuine, due his signature having been written backwards.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Roy Campbell: By the way, about that cartridge... Is it really the one Dr. Marv hid his plans in? // Holly White: Why don't we open it and find out? // Solid Snake: No need for that. The cartridge I brought back is Dr. Marv's. No question about it. Just put it in the MSX. // Campbell: All right... here goes. // (the MSX bootup screen comes up) // Holly: ...Huh? ...Nothing's happening. // Campbell: What on earth... Of course! Snake was right! There's no doubt about it - this is Dr. Marv's cartridge! // Holly: What are you talking about? ... I don't see anything. // Snake: Here, look closer... Dr. Marv left his signature on it... right here. It says "Kio Marv." // Holly: I see it now! ... It's written backwards. Despite the fact that Black Ninja impersonated Dr. Marv in-game, his character sprite is actually that of Dr. Madnar. Dr. Marv's last name was mistransliterated as "Marf" in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, when the Colonel mentions the mission briefing from Metal Gear 2. Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) Gallery File:KioMarv.gif|Dr. Marv's portrait in the original MSX2 version. File:Dr Kio Marv.gif|Dr. Marv's portrait in the re-released versions. References Marv, Kio Marv, Kio